


Do I love you?

by Berry_Lopez12



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_Lopez12/pseuds/Berry_Lopez12
Summary: Santana loses the duet competition so Brittany decides to take her to Breadstix herself.





	Do I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> ** indicates thoughts

Santana was pissed, to say the least. Her and Mercedes had killed that duet but Mr. Shue gave it to preggo and trouty mouth. Honestly, they weren’t even that good.   
Santana was busy angrily throwing her books into her locker that she didn’t notice Brittany walking up to her.  
“Hey, San.” the blonde said quietly.  
Santana visibly jumped, “Jesus, Britt.”  
Brittany’s face fell, “Sorry..”  
Santana instantly felt guilty for yelling at Britt. After all, she was the only thing that brought her joy in this hellish world. Just one look at the girl had Santana already feeling calmer.  
“Did you need something?” She asked, linking her pinkie with the other Cheerios.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadstix this evening? I was supposed to take Lord Tubbington to AA but I would rather go with you. I figured you’d be upset that you didn’t , especially since you and obviously should have.”  
Santana smiled,  
“I would love too.”  
Brittany jumped up happily like she was shocked that Santana had said yes as if the Latina would have said anything else. Watching the blonde suddenly brought the lyrics of the song back to Santana’s mind.  
* Do I love you? My oh My?*  
She felt her heart race increase so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. 

Later that Day

*If I lost you would I cry?*  
The lyrics from the song she performed in glee kept running through Santana’s mind. She blamed it on all the time spent rehearsing the song. It wasn’t like she was in love with anyone, especially not her best friend. She looked at all the photos she had of her and the blonde hanging on her wall. The pictures spanning over a decade. Her and Britt at the park when they were 7, the two of them swimming one summer when they were 10, the two sharing ice cream at Santana’s 13th birthday party, and most recently, them at Cheerios practice. They have always been so close.   
*But only now my love has grown.*   
Santana is pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her doorbell ringing.  
“Wow.,” Santana says as she opens the door and sees Brittany standing there in a dark red dress , her hair in a single braid down her back.  
“Wow, to you too,” Brittany replies shyly.   
Santana notices Brittany is hiding something behind her back.  
“What are you hiding?”   
Brittany smirks and reveals a bouquet. Flowers in every color of the rainbow.  
I love you baby, like a flower loves the spring.  
Santana fights to keep the tears from falling as she reaches out and takes the flowers from Brittany.  
“Thanks, Britt.”   
“Of course, San. They are super colorful so they reminded me of you because when I am with you everything is more colorful.”  
*And it grows stronger.*  
“Britt..” Santana wasn’t sure what to say. She was never very good with words. Well, unless she was tearing someone down.   
“Are you ready to go get our Breadstix on?” Brittany asked as she held out her hand for Santana to take.  
Santana nodded and allowed Brittany to lead her to her car.  
“Lord Tubbington was furious that I bailed on taking him to AA. I really hope he doesn’t fall off the wagon again.” It was the first time either of them had said anything since arriving at Breadstix.  
“I’m sure he will understand Britts. He does like me after all.” Santana replied with a smile.  
Brittany nodded in agreement before going back to studying the menu. Santana couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde. The way brow was furrowed in concentration, the way her lips moved as she read the menu items to herself, the way her eyes scanned the pages. Every little thing was fascinating.   
“What?” Brittany asked, obviously just catching Santana staring at her.  
“Nothing,” Santana responded a little too quickly.  
“You were staring at me.”  
“I was not.”  
“Were too.” Brittany smiled. “It’s okay, I like watching you too.”  
*And it gets deeper.*  
Santana can feel her face grow warm. Brittany notices too.  
“You’re blushing San. You know I think your beautiful, why would I not you?” Brittany asked like it was the most obvious thing.  
*Oh, how I love you, baby.*  
“I just-”  
Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana’s hand, catching the Latina off guard.  
“I know, Santana. I know.” Brittany began rubbing small circles on the back of Santana’s hand.  
“Know what?” Santana asked, wanting to hear Brittany say it.  
“I know that song was meant for me. You looked at me the whole time you were singing.”  
Santana can feel her heart to race, she pulls her hand away from Brittany.  
“I was just looking at you because you make me feel less nervous when singing. It’s not like I’m in love with you.”  
“So, you’re not?”  
“Does it matter? I haven’t even come out yet.”  
Brittany reaches back across the table and grabs Santana’s hand.  
“You only need to be out to two people. Me and you.”  
“Brittany..”  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to-”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, San.”  
Santana let the tears fall freely now.   
“Are you crying?” Brittany asked, now trying to stop her own tears.  
“I am just so happy.”  
“What did that song say? River deep mountain high? I will love you like that Santana. Well unless the river is really deep because I can’t swim and I really don’t know how to mountain climb so I can’t go too high.”  
Santana couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.  
“That’s fine Britt. I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.”  
“Okay good, because I definitely would try to climb a mountain if you ever needed me too.”  
Both girls laughed.   
Santana had been so absorbed in their conversation that she hadn’t realized she had been holding Brittany’s hand this whole time. She smiled to herself and gave Brittany’s hand a squeeze Brittany looked over at their hands and came to the same realization. She looked back at Santana and gave her a knowing smile.  
*Oh, how I love you baby. Baby, Baby, Baby. *


End file.
